Sweet memories
by mireille1983s
Summary: During Frank went in mission,Rachel pregnant told their love story to Fletcher. In fact If you want to know the beginning of the chapter I ,you need to log on the kevney forum
1. A New Beginning

The little cheater was looking at frank with contempt ''Poor idiot''.

Frank turned his head to the class and he found suspicious the blond kid and he decided to go up to him. The kid is embarrassed' 'What do you press in your palm?''

''Nothing''

''Can you open it for me please''

He sighed and opened his palm and it revealed it was a piece of paper

''This is nothing'' he took the piece of paper from his palm. Frank left him; the boy looked at Frank with anger. His name is Sy Spector.

Frank went to the desk to take the photographic camera. He went to the window to take photos of Rachel who dance with Alex like that he could imagine being the boy who dance with her.

After the course, Mrs Anderson walked the students to the big dinner and she remarked Rachel and Frank walked hand on hand''I know since the beginning you are made to be together''

Alex seemed confused by the last words of the sentence''What does it mean made to be together''

''You're going to understand those words when you will be an adult''

Rachel looked at Alex with smile''Do you want to visit my dormitory''He took the hand of Rachel and escaped together the crowd that Mrs Anderson tried to control.

Meanwhile Frank was against the wall of the corridor of his high school, the head lowered and he raised eyes are red and succeeded to take his revenge against Frank. He destroyed the reputation of good student of Frank. The only hope that stays in the life of Frank it is the little Rachel. It is the only person who can give joy, peace and strength to Frank.

…

Despite Rachel and Alex knew the ups and downs in the group home as the years passed. Their friendship kept them close. Sometimes when Nikki couldn't be with Rachel in her residence, Alex came to sleep with her.

During Frank was completing his high school, he met a new friend Thomas. However he kept on taking photos of Rachel.

Sy kept on cheating


	2. The meeting

The life was pretty hard for Rachel and couldn't afford to pay rent and charges with their jobs of street entertainers.

Today it is the first time Frank will celebrate a birthday party. With the help of a work colleague, he succeeded to decorate the place, even it the modest party. On the table aside the birthday cake, the party food, the beverage and party snacks there are a katana and chess box as Frank gifts.

Thomas went in front of microphone. He wore a black suit with a black tie

''Mr and Miss or Mrs…''

The room where he was, was pretty crowded, everybody turned to him.

''Welcome to the birthday party of Frank Farmer''

Everybody applauded him. Frank smiled to him.

''Before the party goes on, I'd like to thank someone. Without that person I would never be where I am today. When I came in New York High School for the first time, I thought that I am a stranger in front of others, but with the help of Frank…''

Thomas and Frank looked each other.

''I found my way''.He smiled

''Now, Frank this is for you' 'He left the front and came at his place a beautiful teenager girl with almond dark eyes and black hair. She wore a long blue dress. Frank recognized her, Rachel grew up and became more beautiful since the last time he saw her in the group home.

When she opened her mouth to sing, Frank felt vibrations. She had an angel voice.

''happy birthday to you Frank…happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you Frank …happy birthday to you Frank' 'Her voice succeeded to isolate Frank from the other world.''

Everybody applauded her performance. She entered in the crowd to meet Thomas, Frank froze. Thomas kissed her hand.

''Rachel you were fantastic tonight. I'd like to introduce you, our new birthday victim Frank Farmer.''He directed his hand to Frank. Frank look like a statue. ''Frank are you alright''

Frank shook his head and was shy'' Yeah!

Rachel looked at him and found him strange' 'What do you think of her performance''

Frank look at her''Amazing''

Rachel smiled' ' Maybe Mr Farmer didn't still come back from the clouds''

Frank came back in his sense and smiled to her' 'Really''

Rachel murmured''I can prove you''

Sy entered to the conversation. Rachel and Frank keep on looking each other. ''Rachel, I can tell you that you are the next best thing''

Frank turned to Sy''I hope this time you won't use a piece of paper''Sy groaned little loudly. Frank left them

''Rachel at the moment I'm doing an audition for the musical of''The Beauty and the Beast' ''

''Oh my God I did that when I was a child''

Sy put his hands on the arms of Rachel and reassured her

''And I can tell you, you already nailed it' 'Rachel jumped of joy

''See you tomorrow in New York City Hall''Sy left her and she can finally exhale.

During that time, Frank was watching Rachel from the one of the corners of the room. You can say that from his eyes he was deeply in love with Rachel


	3. The misunderstanding

**Another chapter:)**

Frank preferred to keep his love for her as a secret because it was against the law that an adult became involved with a teenager in a relationship. Poor Frank it would be a great pain for him. The same for Rachel because she started to develop a crush for him.

Frank knew from that performance he saw tonight Rachel would have a brilliant future. But that one was not very in the mind of Frank, but if only he and Rachel could have the chance to live their love.

Days later, Frank was looking at his birthday photos in his car in waiting the light went green .He checked his watch and found that he risked to be late at work. When the light went green, he sped off his car and a pedestrian passed quickly close to his driving. By consequent, he stopped violently his car. He was lucky because he could knock down him or her. The pedestrian turned to Frank, it was Rachel and he recognized her and she recognized him too. The other cars behind Frank started to honk horns. Rachel went to the opposite place. Frank looked angry at Rachel and drove his car. Rachel went after him. Frank stopped his car in the Secrets Service Agency building. After he went off the car, he bumped straight into Rachel. She was a bit shy and the face of Frank was tense.

''Hi Frank. Why are you angry?''

''You know why I am; you almost push me to kill you. Today I created a traffic jam and now I'm late all that happened because of you'

''Oh I'm sorry Frank because I risked to be late for my audition too? ''

''I don't care but why you did prove me that you are immature''Rachel was shocked by his behaviour

''Immature, do you know what is immature. Have you got your life since you are teenager because the most important people in your life don't belong anymore of this world?''

Frank started to realize the mistake he made and became quiet' 'Never''

Rachel started to become angry ''But I'm afraid the immature person is you in that case''

Frank wanted to stop Rachel but she left him and he sighed.

That day will stay the worst day in the life of Rachel. Her who thought she found the man of her life in Frank has been disappointed by him.

She entered in the New York City Hall and started to feel unwell because of the place it looked like ''The place of Devil'', Sy came up to her and offered his hand to hers. Her hand started to burn and she removed her hand from his and Sy started to smile''Rachel tonight will be your biggest night''Rachel seemed confused and lost she didn't know if she had to leave or stay because music had been a passion since she was a child. Frank spent more time in doing football it seemed he would become a future bodyguard.

Frank spent lunchtime with Thomas. And Thomas found Frank pale and almost mute in their conversation today. Before Thomas left him ''Frank don't forget we have a chess game tonight' 'It seems like Frank didn't listen what he said. Frank brought in the table a box named'Sweet Memories'', he opened it and it revealed there was some random photos of Rachel he took in secret and it brought back his smile .Suddenly bad memories came back to haunt hurtful word''immature'' he threw to Rachel early.

Rachel succeeded to pass her audition as Sy said. She has been cast as the leading role for ''The Beauty and the Beast: Musical' 'She went to Ambassador Theatre for the first night of the show, she found her co-stars very rude through her. But her pain disappeared quickly when she started to sing the first lyrics of the famous hit of ''The Beauty and the Beast'' and it remembered her Frank.

Nachos with a small bowl of Skittles were in a table aside of chess of game. Frank who used to be the leader in the game, seemed to lose .Thomas was astonished ''Frank, what's going on? 'Suddenly Frank heard the singing voice of Rachel and came back in the reality' 'I'm sorry, can we keep on''

That night Rachel understood the reaction of Frank through this song and Frank knew that Rachel forgave him through the song he heard spiritually.


	4. Chapter 4

A new chapter, please reviewing .Merry Christmas everyone in advance

Love and music

13 years later, Sy Spector became the manager of Rachel Marron became a successful singer and Nikki Marron is her secretary. However Rachel felt pregnant with Alex 9 years ago. The name of their child was Fletcher. Alex lost his life in Yugoslavia when he was a peacekeeper and by consequent Rachel should bear Fletcher by herself.

For Frank, his best friend Thomas found the love of his life and often couldn't be with him.

Rachel was driving her car when she met Frank on the road. He was fixing his car.

''Frank''

''Rachel''he was astonished to see her. She wore a white shirt and a blue jean. Frank was dirty

''What are you doing here?''She smiled

'' Umh, I 'm fixing my car''

''You didn't change a lot''

''Rachel you are too great for me, you are the most successful singer at the moment''

''Come on, let me give you a lift''

Frank left his car and followed Rachel in her car.

Rachel was driving.

''So what do you do these days''

''I'm bodyguard''

''Ooh, so you are going to be my bodyguard''

''Why not?''He smiled

''So who are you protecting at the moment?''

''The American president''

''Politicians, I can't stand them''

''Why''

'' Look at, my husband went to war 10 years ago leaving his pregnant wife behind. He thought he was doing for his country, instead of it was a lie. When he lost his life, the country couldn't even honour him.''She sighed

''I'm very sorry for you, Rachel''

''That's OK, Frank''

There is a silence between them

''Rachel maybe…this will be sounded inappropriate but… I'd like to...tell that I'm sorry for the insult I threw to you long time ago''

Rachel exploded to laugh''Frank, sincerely if I haven't forgiven you, why I 'm giving you a lift at the moment?''

Frank smiled''I don't know''

Rachel smiled' 'Frank do you remember when I asked you to be my bodyguard''

''Yeah''

''I really want it because we know with success comes blessing and curse''

''I know respect, admirers and jealousy''

Rachel stopped the car in front of the house of Frank. He got out of the car.

''Frank, please I have a son too''Rachel said when Frank head to his home. She looked at him like she begged him. Frank turned to her.

''OK, Rachel I will see''Rachel smiled''But first I have to sleep''

Rachel laughed''Typically Frank''She drove the car.

Today Rachel has had to have a rehearsing for her future concert in''The Maya'' but she missed she decided to lie to Sy that her throat is ill. During the dinner, Sy planned to show the design of the outfit for her future performance but he is disappointed and angry with Rachel because he caught her talking and holding the hands of Fletcher with Frank in a park attraction.

The next day Rachel met Sy outside her house. He came to bow his head and kissed the hand of Rachel gently.

''Good morning my darling''

''Good morning Sy, how was your day?''

Sy started to make evil eyes

''You haven't answered me properly about your missing rehearsal''

''I thought you've already known about it''She seems surprised. Sy is a her businessman and thought Frank took away Rachel from her function as a celebrity''

''Not at all. What were you doing with a bodyguard yesterday instead of you have politicians, businessmen, celebrities after you''Rachel was shocked she knew what he said it was true

''So for you fame and money matters more. But I'm afraid it is not case for me, Love is above all.''Suddenly she came back in her sense''Firstly I'm not in love with Frank, he is my friend and I want him to be my bodyguard''

Sy made a cynical smile

''From my perspective it doesn't seem a friendship or even worse a bodyguard relationship that it is generally a professional relationship. Rachel to be honest I don't like undisciplined workers and I don't want to hear anything about Frank too''

''What the hell…''

''Are you deaf?''

Rachel decided to leave him and walk angry, he followed her. ''It's my private life, not yours.''

He took violently her arm with his hand and pressed it strongly. Rachel felt the pain.

''That's what you deserve as you want Frank as your bodyguard, it could be worse if you want more from him''

He let her fall on the ground and left her. Rachel kept on feeling the pain in her arm and her eyes are red.

Poor Rachel. She planned to resign as his employee after releasing her last album but now it's too late.

Suddenly Sy turned to her''Oh Rachel, don't forget your rehearsal for today''From that moment Rachel knew Sy was a cruel manager.

…

Festive days are coming Sy hasn't abused again to Rachel. She preferred to be silent about this subject. Nobody close to her knew about it, not even Frank. Because if she spilled it Sy had a lot of connection and she feared for them.

For Christmas, Rachel wanted to spend it at home with family because she used to go in parties and sometimes they can turn wild, but also it is the day Frank will come in the home for the first time. But Nikki wanted Rachel went again. Rachel finished telling the story of Santa Claus to Fletcher''Merry Christmas mum''

''Merry Christmas my angel''.She kissed his forehead and left him in the bed.

Nikki entered in the bedroom, excited''That's good he's sleeping, because we got to leave''

Rachel was a bit shocked''Why''

''Rachel we have a party in 'Sodoma and Gomorrah' one of the best nightclub in the world''

''Nikki I'm not into it anymore. Tomorrow it's Christmas and I want to spend it that time with Fletcher and also it will be the first day of work for Frank''

''OK I can understand for Fletcher, but not for a bodyguard, Rachel you deserve better''

''I don't understand why everybody is against Frank''

''Rachel we have to hurry up''.Nikki left the room and Rachel sighed because nobody wanted to listened her

…


	5. Confessions

**Hey another chapter**

_Confessions_

The party started. Sy guided Rachel and Nikki in a table. R&b music was played. And it started to become more wildly and Rachel started to feel ill.

Suddenly they brought alcohol in the table, but Rachel already quit it .She used to drink, she became vulnerable.

So she decided to pretend drinking to please Sy and Nikki and rejecting it when they were distracted.

Later Sy presented the drawing of the costume for her future performance. It was made of black leather with metal silver that could be suitable for a woman warrior. Rachel didn't like it, she found it too dark''Rachel, what do you think''

''Sorry I need a space for myself''.

She entered in the toilet. She looked at herself in the mirror and washed her joined her too.

''Rachel, what's going on? You haven't given any answer to Sy''

''You know the answer; I'm planning to leave him.''She seemed nervous.

''I think you can get on your own now you have work experience as secretary because I want to control my artistic career and spend more time with Fletcher''

''Are you insane, Sy won't never leave you you worth many millions and he will do everything to destroy our lives. Please Rachel, I don't want to suffer again and I think about you and Fletcher too, do you remember the years spent in the group home and the difficulties to earn money. So …think…before…act.''

Rachel couldn't be disagreed with her sister about that subject so she decided to accept to stay with Sy.

In the Christmas day, Frank finally came. It was like a Christmas gift for Rachel and Fletcher. Frank was very handsome and Nikki can understand why Rachel had such crush on him. But for Sy it is evident he never liked Frank, so for him it was not a good news that Frank will be around his life then. For Nikki, she had to work harder to take away Frank from Rachel.

The night was clear and it was full moon. Frank sat both knees bent on the grass and thinking and Rachel came smiling'' Frank, what are you doing here''

''Do you know the expression' sleep on it'''He gave a glimpse of smile

''Yeah I remember my mother used to tell me about it''She joined him''But I don't believe it''

''Why''

''Because I tried to follow it but it never worked for me''

''Because you don't have faith in it''

''How can I get the faith''?

''It depends what do you mean by faith…faith means believing with seeing ''

''So you ask me to believe with seeing it''Frank lied down relaxing

''Yeah…Like the poor blind man that Jesus gave the sight in the Bible because he had believed in Him first despite never meet Him before.''

Rachel started to laugh''Frank don't start with your bible messages because you remember my pastor''

''Sometimes it is good to have fun''

That night would stay in the life of Rachel as her best.

…

Awards season were coming soon. Many movie studios send their movies in the nomination ballot. It was a stressful and anxious time for everyone.

For Rachel it wasn't a joy because she couldn't spend more time with Frank and it was the same case for Frank too.

The relationship with Sy grew worse for Rachel. She started to talk to Frank about was understandable and comfort her. But Sy knew about everything, became angry and started to abuse mentally of Rachel.

Today was a good day she received her academy awards nomination as best actress .She went in euphoria into the bedroom of was astonished.

''Frank,I received academy awards nomination as best actress''Frank was so happy for Rachel,he always knew it was her destiny to become a famous star

''Rachel …to be honest… you deserve it''

''Oh!Frank you are a wonderful man''She went to fall in his arms.

For Sy it wasn't the case,he knew Rachel was talented but the money took over him.

''Sy what are you doing here, you don't join us for the celebration?''

''I'm not interested''He was furious

''How can you say things like that''Rachel was shocked

''Because you disobeyed me again, what are you doing in the arms of Frank''Rachel sighed''I told you many times I don't want to see Frank in your life''

''Now,Sy THAT'S ENOUGH this is my business and you are not in charge of life and I'm a grow up woman.''

Sy took the plate and threw it in the risked to explode

She went to the bedroom of Frank and sat on his bed with him.

''It started since you came around. Frank, I have never seen that side of him in my life''

Frank thought that it was something related to their past.

''Frank''

''I was thinking''He came back from his clouds

''You are always somewhere when we are discussing something important''She smiled. Frank smiled at her too and looked at her the same time. He saw a beauty of princess in her. He raised her chin. She was a bit shy and they look at each other for a long time

The following day, Frank went to meet Sy. He wore a black suit with a red tie

''Good Morning, Mr Spector''

''Good Morning, Mr Farmer''

''I know we never get on well, but I'd like to tell you I don't want to hurt Rachel…it's because…she means a lot to me''

''So''

''Sy I loved her and I will always love her''Sy exploded to laugh

''You think I'm going to tolerate that. But I'm afraid Frank that you are going to do it over my dead body''

From that moment Frank was completely lost and abandoned alone and doesn't know how he is going to do.


End file.
